


no one in the world ever gets what they want

by hero_is_here



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, DadSchlatt, Family Reunions, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), TWs in notes, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_is_here/pseuds/hero_is_here
Summary: He can hear a conversation through the walls.“Is he okay?” Jack’s muffled voice.“I don’t know. I’ve never seen him like this,” Ranboo’s deep voice responds.“Neither have I.”Tubbo tunes out their conversation and grips the chalk. As he makes the final mark, it snaps. He sighs, picking up the chalk scruff to toss it away.ORtubbo uses his newfound interest in necromancy to talk to the ghost of his dead father.[title from 'don't lets start' by they might be giants.]
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 213





	no one in the world ever gets what they want

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for a friend while afk-ing at a spider spawner lmao
> 
> tw: child abandonment, referenced character death, referenced alcoholism

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Tubbo?” Ranboo is wringing his hands anxiously. Just about everything the boy does is anxious, but the nervous energy radiating off him is more than usual. “I don’t know much about Schlatt, but isn’t he, like, evil?”

Tubbo frowns at Ranboo from his place on the floor. “I dunno. He could be different,” he says quietly, going back to scrawling runes in chalk. 

“But you don’t  _ know  _ that. Didn’t he execute you? Why would you even want to talk to him-”

“It-” Tubbo groans in frustration. He avoided telling Tommy about this specifically so he wouldn’t have to have a conversation like this. “You wouldn’t understand.”

Ranboo crosses his arms and frowns. “I  _ could  _ understand if you would just-”

“ _ Ranboo _ ,” Tubbo warns. “You- you wouldn't understand. You don’t-” he tries to think of a way to say it nicely, but falls short. “You don’t even have parents.”

Ranboo doesn’t physically flinch, but Tubbo can tell he struck a nerve. 

“Ranboo, I-”

Ranboo puts a hand up, a gesture for Tubbo to stop talking. “It’s fine,” the boy grits out. “I’ll see you around.”

“No, Ranboo-” Tubbo is cut off by the closing of a door. He can hear a conversation through the walls.

“Is he okay?” Jack’s muffled voice.

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen him like this,” Ranboo’s deep voice responds.

“Neither have I.”

Tubbo tunes out their conversation and grips the chalk. As he makes the final mark, it snaps. He sighs, picking up the chalk scruff to toss it away. 

He rubs his freezing hands together and he kneels in front of the runes. He opens up the book he stole from Eret’s personal library and recites the words. They are somehow both foreign on his tongue, but fits like a strangely shaped puzzle.

The torches on the walls flare and the runes glow a deep red. Light feels the room, so bright that Tubbo has to look away. When the arm over his face lowers, the figure of a man floats above him. Grey-toned skin, suit, horns a blood red. Tubbo gasps.

“S- Schlatt?” he asks, already knowing the answer. The man’s head slowly turns to Tubbo and he makes eye contact with pupil-less eyes. The eyes squint and he tilts his head.

“Tubbo? ‘S that you?” Schlatt’s voice rings through the boy’s head and his hands shake ever so slightly. He has no clue if it's out of nerves or fear.

“I- uh, I was told something recently, Schlatt. Something from Quackity. We haven’t exactly been on the best terms recently, but he thought I should know.”

Schlatt’s floating body touches down gently on the ground. “The hell you talkin’ about, kid?”

“Don’t lie to me,” Tubbo’s hands clench into fists at his side. “Did you- are you- you’re my dad?”

Schlatt is definitely taken aback for a moment, but tries to cover it with nonchalance. Tubbo has dealt with too many emotionally constipated men not to notice it.

“You are, aren’t you?” the boy asks, barely above a whisper. 

“I- uh-”

“So, let me get this right.” Tubbo begins. “What Quackity told me is that you had a kid once. You were deep in debt, your alcoholism problem brand new, so you left your year old kid on the side of the road-”

“Tubbo-”

“Years later, you become president and you make a teenager your right hand man. You like him, you think, he’s a ram hybrid just like you. What you’d think your kid would be if you knew where the hell he was-”

“C’mon, kid-”

“Then, the kid helps his friends out and you execute him. Then, and only then do you realize that kid is your son. The one you left on the side of the road seventeen years ago-”

“It wasn’t supposed to-”

“I’m talking. You confide in your vice president, then you never mention it to anyone again. Refuse to even think about it. Is that right? Did I get that fucking correct?”

Schlatt stares at his son. God, that’s really his boy. “Why did you bring me here, Tubbo?”

“I want closure! I want a reason! Why didn’t you say anything? Why didn’t you tell anyone? Were you so ashamed of me that-”

“No! No, what the fuck! I’m not ashamed of you,” Schlatt grabs Tubbo by the shoulders. It’s a strange sensation, being touched by a ghost. Like pins and needles. “You’re the smartest kid I know, I’m not ashamed of you. I’m- I’m ashamed of me. I was a horrible president and a worse father.”

Tubbo let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Really?”   
  


“Of course, I-” Schlatt stops and grips at his chest. Tubbo looks at him with concern. “I don’t think I’ve got long here.”

“N- no! I have so many things I need to tell you, so many questions, I can’t have spent all our time just yelling at you,” Tubbo’s voice cracks and suddenly he’s holding back tears.

Schlatt ruffles Tubbo’s hair. “It’s alright, kid. Maybe I’ll be back someday soon, ya know?”

Tubbo gasps. “We’re- We’re planning on bringing Wil back, maybe we can bring you back as well!”

“I’d like that, a new chance to get to know my son.”

Tubbo beams as Schlatt grows more and more transparent, almost completely gone now. 

“I’ll see you, uh, d-dad,” Tubbo cringing at his uncertain tone.

“I’ll see you, kid,” Schlatt says, then he’s gone. And Tubbo can’t help but feel like something is right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: hero-is-here  
> Twitter: heroishere0
> 
> leave a comment if you'd like, they always make me happy. also, check out my other stories. thank you for reading!


End file.
